Der Achte Zensus von Vana'Diel
cellspacing="3" width="70%" align="center" valign="top" align="center" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding-left:1em;" Inhalte: Willkommen Willkommen Einlogg-Struktur Einlogg-Struktur Job-Levels Job-Levels Jobs Jobs Völker Völker Gesichtstypen Gesichtstypen Linkshells Linkshells Items Items Synthese-Fertigkeiten Synthese-Fertigkeiten Chocobo-Aufzucht Chocobo-Aufzucht Heimatpunkte Heimatpunktes Erweiterungspakete Erweiterungspakete Eure Stimmen Eure Stimmen Schlusswort Schlusswort } Willkommen Am 16. Mai 2008 feierte FINAL FANTASY XI den 6. Jahrestag seines Starts in Japan und bricht gleichzeitig in sein siebtes Dienstjahr auf! Jetzt, da die Abenteuer sich mit dem vierten Erweiterungspaket „Die Flügel der Göttin“ sogar über Vana’diels Vergangenheit erstrecken und ein Weltentransfer-Dienst angeboten wird, ist die lebendige Community von FINAL FANTASY XI auf mehr als 500.000 Spielern angewachsen. Zum wiederholten Mal haben Entwicklung und Geschäftsführung aktuelle und zurückliegende Daten analysiert, um einen Bericht über Vana’diels Bewohner zu erstellen. Wir hoffen, Sie finden Gefallen an diesem vielschichtigen Blick auf die sich ständig weiterentwickelnde Community von FINAL FANTASY XI. *Alle Daten außer der Einloggverteilung wurde im April 2008 erhoben. Einlogg-Struktur Die untere Grafik bildet die Einloggdaten der ersten Woche im Mai 2008 ab. Wie die gesammelten Daten jedes Jahr belegen, gibt es täglich drei Haupteinloggzeiten für Benutzer von FINAL FANTASY XI aus Japan, Nordamerika und Europa, die in den Spitzen des Graphs Ausdruck finden. Die erste Spitze wird durch Japan verursacht, gefolgt von Europa und – mit etwas Abstand – Nordamerika. Es ist erkennbar, wie viel in Vana’diel los ist, wenn man sich die vielen Spitzeneinloggzeiten anschaut. ;≪Alle Zeitangaben in JST (Japan Standard Time)≫ Werfen wir nun einen Blick auf die Zeit, die Spieler im Spiel eingeloggt sind. Verglichen mit 2006 und 2007 hat die Anzahl der Spieler, die weniger als 3 Stunden pro Tag spielen, leicht zugenommen, während die Anzahl der Spieler, die zwischen 4 und 6 Stunden täglich spielen, leicht abgenommen hat. Der Grund hierfür könnte bei Erfahrungspunkte-Boni durch Siegel und Sanktionen zu finden sein, wodurch Spieler in kürzerer Zeit hochleveln können. Weitere Faktoren könnten zusätzliche Spielinhalte wie Entsendung und Kampagne sein, die Spieler mit ihren Freunden in relativ kurzen Zeiträumen spielen können. Andererseits addiert sich die durchschnittliche Spielzeit jedes Charakters dieses Jahr zu 171 Minuten (etwa 2 Stunden, 50 Minuten), was ein wenig länger ist als letztes Jahr (164 Minuten). ;≪Durchschnittliche Einlogg-Zeit pro Spielcharakter≫ Job-Levels n diesem Jahr haben wir zusätzlich zu den Daten zu der Verteilung der Hauptjobs auch untersucht, wie viele Spieler die letzten Herausforderungen von Maat bestanden und die heiß begehrte „Maatkappe“ erlangt haben. Beginnen wir mit der Verteilung der Haupt-Jobs. Wir haben Job-Level für alle Charakter außer denen auf Level 1 untersucht, von denen die meisten nur als Speichercharaktere („Maulesel“) benutzt werden. Die grobe Verteilung ist dieselbe wie jedes Jahr, aber der Anteil von Charakteren über Level 31 hat sich erhöht. Das mag daran liegen, dass die Level von Abenteurern nach einem Jahr offensichtlich gestiegen sind, aber es könnte auch der Einführung von Kampagnenoperationen, Kampagnenschlachten und anderen Inhalten aus „Die Flügel der Göttin“ zugeschrieben werden. Es könnte auch zusätzlichen Inhalten zugeschrieben werden, die das Sammeln von Erfahrungspunkten erlauben, oder der Gegenwart von Spielern, die hochleveln, um erneut Missionen von Erweiterungen zu spielen, die vereinfacht worden sind, sowie der Gegenwart von Spielern, die verschiedene Missionen beendet haben und in einer Position sind, in der sie ENM-Aufträge annehmen oder Seiten von Miratetes Memoiren erhalten können. ;≪Verteilung der Haupt-Jobs (Level 2 bis 75) )≫ ;[ Prozentsätze der Haupt-Jobs bei der Gesamtbevölkerung(Level 1) ] border="0" width="29%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="30%" Job-Levels !width="70%" Populationsverteilung - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 56.89% } [ Prozentsätze der Haupt-Jobs bei der Gesamtbevölkerung (Level 2 bis 75) ] border="0" width="100%" width="48%" valign="top" border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="20%" Job-Levels !width="40%" Populations- verteilung !width="40%" Level- Verteilung - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 2.72% rowspan="9" Levels 2-10 25.78% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 2.44% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 2.30% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 3.50% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 2.49% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 3.22% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 2.65% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 2.08% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 4.38% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 11 2.36% rowspan="10" Levels 11-20 20.84% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 12 2.41% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 13 1.94% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 14 1.79% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 15 2.72% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 16 1.61% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 17 1.79% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 18 2.33% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 19 1.36% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 20 2.53% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 21 1.40% rowspan="10" Levels 21-30 10.77% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 22 1.11% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 23 0.91% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 24 0.93% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 25 1.56% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 26 0.93% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 27 0.81% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 28 0.65% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 29 0.61% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 30 1.86% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 31 1.01% rowspan="10" Levels 31-40 16.46% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 32 0.91% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 33 0.75% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 34 0.66% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 35 0.74% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 36 0.82% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 37 7.23% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 38 1.86% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 39 0.73% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 40 1.75% } width="5%" width="48%" valign="top" border="0" width="100%" width="48%" valign="top" border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="20%" Job-Levels !width="40%" Populations- verteilung !width="40%" Level- Verteilung - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 41 0.95% rowspan="10" Levels 41-50 5.36% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 42 0.98% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 43 0.63% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 44 0.49% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 45 0.52% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 46 0.40% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 47 0.32% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 48 0.28% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 49 0.21% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 50 0.58% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 51 0.39% rowspan="10" Levels 51-60 3.54% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 52 0.37% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 53 0.30% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 54 0.28% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 55 0.29% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 56 0.27% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 57 0.24% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 58 0.29% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 59 0.25% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 60 0.86% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 61 0.58% rowspan="10" Levels 61-70 3.67% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 62 0.46% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 63 0.40% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 64 0.34% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 65 0.36% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 66 0.39% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 67 0.29% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 68 0.26% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 69 0.21% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 70 0.38% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 71 0.24% rowspan="5" Levels 71-75 13.58% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 72 0.26% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 73 0.28% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 74 0.39% - style="background:#E6E6FA;" align="center" 75 12.41% - style="background:#BEBEBE;" align="center" Total 100% 100% } } } Es ist zu erwähnen, dass nur der absolute Superheld die „Maatkappe“ überhaupt an sich bringen kann. Wie unzweifelhaft bekannt, ist der einzige Weg, in den Besitz dieses rätselhaften Items zu gelangen, 15 Jobs auf Level 66 oder höher zu spielen und mit jedem einzelnen in einem einzigen Kampf Maat zu besiegen. Die Anzahl der Charaktere auf allen Welten,die diese Herausforderung angenommen und erfolgreich Maats Nachfolge angetreten haben, beträgt sagenhafte 6.575! Die Maatkappe schlägt auf alle Werte eines Charakters 7 Punkte auf – als Belohnung für die zermürbende Anstrengung für diesen Erwerb. Als die Maatkappe entwickelt wurde, um den ultimativen statusverbessernden Ausrüstungsgegenstand zu erschaffen, erhielt ein Charakter sogar STR+7, um sogar den Wyvern-Helm +1 zu übertreffen. ;[ Maatkappe erlangt ] *Alle Welten border="0" width="29%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="100%" Anzahl - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6575 } Jobs Dieser Abschnitt befasst sich mit der Verteilung der Jobs und den beliebtesten Kombinationen von Haupt- und Neben-Jobs. Wie in den vergangenen Jahren machen die sechs ursprünglichen Jobs (Krieger, Mönch, Weißmagier, Schwarzmagier, Rotmagier und Dieb) den bei weitem größten Teil der Haupt-Jobs aus. Der Anteil dieser Jobs ist seit letztem Jahr um 12 % auf nun mehr 74 % gestiegen. ;≪Verteilungsverhältnis der Haupt-Jobs≫ Die unglaublich beliebten Kombinationen von Magierjobs belegen weiterhin die ersten Plätze. Weil immer mehr Jobs als Jobs der vorderen Reihe angesehen werden, wählen viele Spieler, die in der hinteren Reihe spielen, immer genau die zwei gleichen Jobs. Außerdem gibt es für Neben-Jobs mehr verschiedene Jobs für die vordere als für die hintere Reihe. Wenn jemand denkt: „Hey, ich möchte meinen Freunden helfen, indem ich sie heile und ihre Magie verstärke!“, kommen einem die zwei Jobs Weißmagier und Barde in den Sinn, aber wenn ein Spieler einen der ursprünglichen Jobs wählt, nimmt er fast ausnahmslos den Weißmagier. Wenn jemand allerdings denkt: „Ich möchte mit einer Waffe angreifen und viel Schaden austeilen, kommen viele Jobs in Frage, z. B. Krieger, Mönch oder Dieb. Mit „Die Flügel der Göttin“ wurden die Jobs Tänzer und Gelehrter hinzugefügt. Natürlich können beide Jobs als Haupt-Job gewählt werden, sie scheinen aber ideal zu sein für die Wahl des Neben-Jobs. Im nächsten Zensus könnte die Rangfolge radikal anders ausfallen, wenn man sich die Vorteile des Magie-orientierten Gelehrten mit seinem technischen Vermögen gegenüber sowohl Weiß- als auch Schwarzmagier ansieht und die Fähigkeit, einen Kampf zu eigenen Gunsten zu wenden, beachtet. ;[ Haupt-Job/Neben-Job Rangliste ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="20%" Rang !width="20%" Haupt-Job !width="20%" Neben-Job !width="20%" Verhältnis !width="20%" Veränderung ( ) = Platzierung 2007 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Weißmagier Schwarzmagier 13.18% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Schwarzmagier Weißmagier 10.18% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Rotmagier Weißmagier 5.58% ↑（6） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Rotmagier Schwarzmagier 5.29% ↓（3） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Dieb Ninja 4.25% ↑（8） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Ninja Krieger 3.93% ↓（4） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Mönch Krieger 3.71% ↓（5） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Paladin Krieger 3.20% ↑（9） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 Krieger Mönch 3.19% ↓（7） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 Krieger Ninja 2.55% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 11 Barde Weißmagier 2.15% ↑（12） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 12 Schwarzmagier Rotmagier 2.02% ↓（11） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 13 Tänzer Ninja 1.76% - - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 14 Bestienbändiger Weißmagier 1.69% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 15 Dieb Krieger 1.68% ↓（13） - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Andere 35.64% } Die Daten im folgenden Kuchendiagramm sind von Charakteren, die einen oder mehrere neue Extrajobs angenommen haben. Der Grund der Führung des Tänzers mit 13 Prozentpunkten liegt mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit an der unterschiedlichen Schwierigkeit beim Erlernen eines neuen Jobs. Diese Jobs sind bereits seit sechs Monaten erhältlich, und seitdem der Preis, den man für die nötigen Items zahlen muss, um diese Jobs anzunehmen, gesunken ist und nachdem einige Versions-Updates durchgeführt wurden, steigt der Anteil der Spieler langsam, die beide Jobs angenommen haben. ;≪Annahme eines neuen Extrajobs≫ Völker Letztes Jahr konnten wir noch schreiben, dass männliche Humes die Beliebtheitsliste anführen, die männlichen Tarutarus ihnen aber auf den Fersen sind und sie bald überholen könnten. Und siehe da, die kleinen Windurstianer haben die Hume-Männer überholt und den ersten Platz errungen. Das letzt Mal war der Tarutaru-Mann im Zensus des Jahres 2005 auf dieser Position. Wir sollten die Augen auf den männlichen Humes und Tarutaru haben, um zu sehen, was die Zukunft bereithält. Bei den Tarutaru schieben sich auch die Frauen immer weiter nach vorn und verhelfen so den Windurstianern zu steigender Beliebtheit. ;≪Verteilung der Völker≫ ;[ Beliebteste Völker ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="10%" Rang !width="30%" Volk (Geschlecht) !width="30%" Anteil !width="30%" Veränderung ( ) = Platzierung 2007 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Tarutaru (♂) 16.99% ↑(2) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Hume (♂) 15.59% ↓(1) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Mithra (♀) 15.47% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Hume (♀) 13.38% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Tarutaru (♀) 12.90% ↑(6) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Elvaan (♂) 11.11% ↓(5) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Galka (♂) 7.48% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Elvaan (♀) 7.08% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } Wenn man die Verteilung der Körpergrößen der verschiedenen Völker betrachtet, so kann man sagen, dass die Größe gewöhnlich der allgemeinen Vorstellung vom jeweiligen Volk entspricht. Das ist dieses Jahr natürlich nicht anders. Letztes Jahr verschob sich die Vorliebe bei den Elvaan von medium zu groß, und in diesem Jahr erweiterte sich der Vorspung in der Beliebheit für die großgewachsene Elvaan sogar noch. ;[ Übersicht über die beliebtesten Größen ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="33%" Völker (Geschlecht) !width="34%" Größe !width="33%" Anteil - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Hume (♂) S 17.78% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" L 35.60% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Hume (♀) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" M 29.60% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" L 12.55% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Elvaan (♂) S 18.44% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" M 37.16% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Elvaan (♀) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" M 24.34% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" L 20.75% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Tarutaru (♂) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" M 17.94% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" L 17.11% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Tarutaru (♀) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" M 12.27% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" L 8.51% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Mithra (♀) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" M 25.85% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" L 15.47% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" style="padding-left:1em;" rowspan="3" Galka (♂) S 12.74% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" M 8.31% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } Gesichtstypen Die Anzahl von Gesichtstypen für jedes Volk ist im letzten Jahr konstant geblieben. Schauen wir uns einmal die Gesichtstyp-Verteilung für jedes Volk an und achten besonders auf die winzigen Veränderungen ab Nr. 2 abwärts. Wie letztes Jahr sind drei Viertel aller Gesichter der männlichen Humes vom Typ 1, 2, 3 oder 4. Es gab keine Veränderung bei der Beliebtheitsrangfolge, und es scheint eine Balance zu bestehen zwischen den beliebten vier und den weniger beliebten vier Gesichtstypen. Genau wie letztes Jahr nehmen bei den weiblichen Humes die Typen 1, 2 und 3 fast drei Viertel des Kuchendiagramms ein. Der Unterschied in der Beliebtheit zwischen Typ 2 und 3 sank seit letztem Jahr um 2 Prozentpunkte. Gesichtstyp 1 und 7 haben dieses Jahr die Plätze getauscht und wieder die Plätze von vor 2 Jahren eingenommen. Wo könnte dieser harte Wettkampf im nächsten Jahr hinführen? Der Graben zwischen Gesichtstyp 8 und 5, der im letzten Jahr anscheinend im Verschwinden begriffen war, ist dieses Jahr wieder größer geworden. Die Typen 3, 5, und 7 haben in ihrer andauernden Rivalität eine Balance erreicht. Es gab keine Änderungen in der Rangliste hier. Die gewählten Gesichtstypen sind relativ ausgewogen in ihrer Beliebtheit. Letztes Jahr verschwand der Graben zwischen Typ 1 und 4 fast vollständig, aber dieses Jahr haben sie die Plätze getauscht und der Graben hat sich ausgeweitet. Jetzt hält sich Gesichtstyp Nr. 4 für weibliche Tarutaru hartnäckig auf Platz 1. Die Typen 5, 6 und 7 nehmen rund 70 % des Kuchendiagramms ein. Von diesen dreien ist Typ 6 mit Abstand am beliebtesten. Die Galka-Gesichtstypen sind immer noch relativ ausgewogen. Typ 6 bleibt die beliebteste Wahl. Linkshells inkshells sind ein essentieller Teil des Lebens in Vana’diel geworden. Linkshell-Mitglieder können einem beim Kämpfen zur Hand gehen, ein wichtiges Item zur Verfügung stellen oder einfach beim Hochleveln für Missionen und Aufträge helfen. Es gibt darüber hinaus viele Abenteurer, die an von Linkshell-Anführern organisierten Events teilnehmen, um Ereignisse wie Hochzeiten oder Geburtstage von Freunden zu feiern. Sehen wir uns die Linkshells einmal an, dieses fasizinierende Medium, mit denen wir Abenteuer und Gefühle teilen können. Wir haben Daten über die derzeit aktiven Linkshells zusammengestellt. Demnach sind pro Tag insgesamt mindestens 44.560 Linkshells aktiv. Im Durchschnitt gibt es auf jeder Welt also 1.392 Linkshells. Wie aus der unteren Grafik und auch aus den Zensus der letzten beiden Jahren ersichtlich, besteht die große Mehrheit der Linkshells aus jeweils neun Mitgliedern. Charakteristisch für dieses Jahr ist allerdings der Anstieg des Prozentsatzes dieser Linkshells (im Jahr 2007 betrug er 72,2 %, 2006 betrug er 71,0 %). Dieser Trend belegt, dass viele Spieler von FINAL FANTASY XI mehrere Linkshells besitzen und gewohnt sind, damit umzugehen. Man kann sagen, dass dies eine Evolution der Community aufzeigt. Ein einzelner Spieler kann verschiedene Linkshells für verschiedene Aufgaben haben, beginnend von der Linkshell zur Konversation für Anfänger bis hin zu solchen zur Organisation von Spieler-Events oder um strategisch an Entsendung, Bergung und Limbus in kleinem oder großen Stil heranzugehen. Die große Verbreitung verschiedener Linkshells deutet auf einen aktiven Lebensstil hin, den viele Spieler in Vana’diel genießen. Jeden Tag werden verschiedene Arten von Linkshells erstellt. Manche dienen Abenteurern mit einem gemeinsamen Ziel, z. B. Aufträge und Missionen zu erfüllen oder mächtige Monster zu besiegen, andere wiederum werden einzig für Konversation und Small-Talk benutzt. Sehen wir uns dagegen die Linkshell-Community an, einen Dienst, der zur Unterstützung der Linkshells gemacht wurde. Vom Start des Dienstes bis jetzt wurden dort 166.144 Community-Accounts registriert und insgesamt 29.226 Communitys eingerichtet. In einem vor kurzem durchgeführten Versions-Update wurde eine Funktion hinzugefügt, die es Spielern ermöglicht, Bilder zum Forum hochzuladen und ein Fotoalbum zu erstellen. Die Linkshell-Community entwickelt sich mit jedem Update weiter. Wir ermutigen Spieler, die das noch nicht getan haben, die Linkshell-Community auszuprobieren und die Kommunikation mit ihren Linkshell-Freunden auf eine neue Stufe zu heben. Linkshell Community： http://fanzone.playonline.com/lscom/index.do ;≪Linkshell-Nutzung≫ *1 Tag Items In diesem Abschnitt befassen wir uns mit den Items, die am häufigsten im Auktionshaus versteigert werden, sowie mit Relikt-Ausrüstung. Sehen wir uns zunächst Daten von den Auktionshäusern an. An den Erhebungen können wir sehen, dass mehr und mehr Abenteurer ihre Synthese-Fertigkeiten verbessern möchten. Es wird aber auch deutlich, dass Spieler, die das Auktionshaus für Aktionen wie RMT („real money trading“) benutzen, regelmäßig gesperrt werden. Wie zuvor wird die Hälfte der Rangliste über San d’Orias begehrtesten Items von Fellen und Häuten belegt. Es ist interessant zu sehen, dass die Dhalmel-Haut sich auf der Liste stetig nach oben bewegt. Neben ihrer Verwendbarkeit für die Verbesserung der eigenen Fertigkeiten ist sie ein essentieller Bestandteil für das Cilice-Stoffstück im Auftrag „Die Gobbie-Tasche, Teil III“. Es sollte gesagt werden, dass dies eine der teureren Häute ist, die von der Gerbergilde verkauft werden. Schafsfell beispielsweise kann manchmal billiger bei der Gerbergilde als im Auktionshaus erstanden werden, aber Dhalmel-Haut ist fast immer billiger im Auktionshaus. Der Grund, warum sie so oft im Auktionshaus gekauft wird, liegt darin, dass sie an vielen Stellen, z. B. auf der Buburimu-Halbinsel, schwer zu beschaffen ist und für ein bestimmtes Synthese-Rezept benötigt wird. Der Ulmenklotz stieg vom 9. Platz im letzten Jahr auf Platz 4 in diesem Jahr. Das liegt vermutlich an den Aktionen des Teams für besondere Aufgaben gegen Benutzer, die Items für RMT verkaufen, mit der Folge, dass mehr Spieler selbst „Shihei“ herstellen. [ Auktionshaus-Ranglisten ] [ San d'Oria ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="10%" Rang !width="30%" Item !width="30%" Erfolgreich versteigert !width="30%" Veränderung ( ) = Platzierung 2007 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Grabenkarpfen 93.33% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Tigerfell 91.49% ↑(3) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Widder-Haut 87.68% ↓(2) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Ulmenklotz 85.17% ↑(9) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Eisenerz-Klumpen 91.81% ↓(4) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Dhalmel-Fell 86.13% ↑(7) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Schafshaut 86.42% ↓(6) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Insektenball 91.64% ↑(Keine Angaben) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 Ebenholzklotz 90.17% ↑(Keine Angaben) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 Windurst-Teeblätter 88.59% ↑(Keine Angaben) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } Die vier meistgehandelten Items in Auktionshäusern in Bastok sind seit drei Jahren unverändert. Bei den neu platzierten Items dieses Jahr erregen auf Platz 6 „Mithril-Erzklumpen“ und auf Platz 8 „Honig-Glas“ unser Interesse. Mythril-Erz ist sehr wertvoll beim Goldschmieden, wenn man es mit Goldpulver verbindet. Die Synthese beim Goldschmieden ist relativ kostspielig, aber man kann „Kupferbarren“ und „Messingbarren“ verwenden, die Produkte der Synthese verkaufen und so mit geringen Kosten seine Synthese-Fertigkeit auf 50 bringen. Mit anderen Worten ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass Spieler „Mythril-Barren“ synthetisieren, indem sie „Mythril-Erzklumpen“ und dann einen Hauch von „Goldpulver“ verwenden, um ihre Fertigkeit zu verbessern. Durch den Einfluss von Items, die unter Verwendung von Mithril-Barren synthetisiert werden, hat sich die Nachfrage nach Mithril-Barren in letzter Zeit erhöht. Die Platzierung von „Honig-Glas“ kann als offentlich betrachtet werden, wenn man bedenkt, dass Spieler unvermeidlich nach „Bienenstock-Stücken“ suchen müssten. Es gibt außerdem eine Nachfrage nach Honig-Gläsern in Bastok, da es für die Synthese des Items „Echotropfen“ als Zutat benötigt wird. [ Bastok ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="10%" Rang !width="30%" Item !width="30%" Erfolgreich versteigert !width="30%" Veränderung ( ) = Platzierung 2007 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Zinkerz-Klumpen 95.04% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Eisenerz-Klumpen 90.78% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Quadav-Rückenplatte 93.42% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Bienenstock-Stück 75.73% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Goblin-Maske 95.37% ↑(6) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Mithril-Erzklumpen 94.66% ↑(Keine Angaben) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Rost-Gamaschen 81.68% ↓(5) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Honig-Glas 88.03% ↑(Keine Angaben) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 Silbererz-Klumpen 88.67% ↑(Keine Angaben) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 Rost-Subligar 86.70% ↓(7) } Wie in den anderen Nationen haben es in Windurst die Items „Honig-Glas“ und „Käferpanzer“ in die Ränge geschafft, und das „Knochenstück“, letztes Jahr auf Platz 6, ist sogar auf Platz 3 gesprungen. All diese Items werden benötigt, um die eigenen Synthese-Feritgkeiten zu erhöhen, und der niedrige Preis dieser Items ist der Hauptgrund für ihre Beliebtheit. Mit Käferpanzern lässt sich „Carapax-Pulver“ herstellen, mit „Knochenstücken“ kann man verschiedene Pfeilspitzen synthetisieren. Beim „Honig-Glas“ verhält es sich ein wenig anders, weil Honig nicht nur in Milchmixgetränken, sondern auch in „Coeurl-Broten“ und einigen Keksen Verwendung findet. [ Windurst ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="10%" Rang !width="30%" Item !width="30%" Erfolgreich versteigert !width="30%" Veränderung ( ) = Platzierung 2007 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Riesen-Oberschenkelkn. 90.19% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Yagudo-Kette 85.98% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Knochenstück 91.67% ↑(6) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Tarutaru-Reisbeutel 82.52% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Grabenkarpfen 90.49% ↓(3) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Seidenfaden 85.92% ↓(5) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Skorpion-Klaue 91.72% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Honig-Glas 90.46% ↑(Keine Angaben) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 Käferpanzer 72.27% ↑(Keine Angaben) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 Widderhorn 81.41% ↓(8) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } Schauen wir uns als Nächstes die Platzierungen für das Auktionshaus in Jeuno an. Wie sich jedes Jahr zeigt, sind die Items, die in Jeuno verkauft werden, im Vergleich mit den Hauptnationen eher Endprodukte als Materialien oder Zutaten. Der Grund für die ungewöhnlich hohe Platzierung des „Fleisch-Mithkabobs“ liegt teilweise an den mit der letzten Erweiterung „Die Flügel der Göttin“ neu eingeführten Jobs. Abenteurer mit verschiedenen Jobs finden Gefallen an den Statuseffekten, die Charaktere mit niedrigen Leveln von den „Fleisch-Mithkabobs“ erhalten. Weil die „Kürbislampe“ je nach Situation und Geschmack auch eine gute Wahl ist, mag sie den „Fleisch-Mithkabobs“ indirekt zu einer höheren Platzierung verholfen haben. Die „Koffertruhe“, ein Einrichtungsgegenstand, ist durch seine schnell steigende Beliebtheit auf Platz 7 katapultiert worden. Selbstverständlich ist ihre Funktionalität einer der Gründe dafür, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ohne größere Kosten mit geringer Fertigkeit hergestellt werden kann, sollte es nicht überraschen. Die Nachfrage nach „Öl der Still“ ist signifikant gesunken, aber wir nehmen an, dass dies an der Einführung von „Sanjaku Tenugui“ liegt. Dies ist zwar nicht so viele Plätze gestiegen wie die „Koffertruhe“, aber es kämpft sich auf der Rangliste nach oben und liegt momentan auf Platz 16. [ Jeuno ] border="0" width="100%" width="48%" valign="top" border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="10%" Rang !width="30%" Item !width="30%" Erfolgreich versteigert !width="30%" Veränderung ( ) = Platzierung 2007 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Yagudo-Trunk 92.31% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Spinnennetz 96.36% ↑(3) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Fleisch-Mithkabob 91.12% ↑(8) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Tintenfisch-Sushi 88.15% ↑(7) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Seezungen-Sushi 86.33% ↓(4) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Öl der Stille 87.13% ↓(2) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 Koffertruhe 79.28% ↑(Keine Angaben) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Aht Urhgan-Goldmünze 90.99% ↑(Keine Angaben) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 Gerätetasche (Shihei) 85.38% → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 Giganten-Tintenfisch 91.56% ↓(5) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } } Zu guter Letzt werfen wir einen Blick auf Relikt-Ausrüstung, die in jedem Dynamis-Areal erlangt werden kann. Wie im Zensus des letzten Jahres konzentrieren wir uns auf Items der vierten Stufe und vollständige Relikt-Items, die in allen Welten zu finden sind. Wieder einmal ist das beliebteste Relikt-Item die „Ägide“, die insgesamt 366-mal erschaffen wurde. „Mandau“, „Kikoku“ und „Gjallar-Horn“ sind weiterhin sehr beliebt und wurden über 200-mal erschaffen. Von den Relikt-Items ist die Sense „Apokalypse“ schlagartig in ihrer Beliebtheit gestiegen. Auch wenn ihre Stärke die Waffe begehrenswert macht, ist der Grund für ihre unglaubliche Beliebtheit wohl die Waffenfertigkeit „Katastrophe“. Insgesamt wurden 141 dieser Items erschaffen. Die Gesamtzahl der dieses Jahr erschaffenen Items für Stufe 4 beträgt 558 und 1869 für vollständige Relikt-Items, damit liegen sie weit über den Vorjahreswerten 353 und 778. Die Gesamtzahl von erschaffenen Relikt-Items auf allen Welten nähert sich Rapide der 2000. [ Relikte (vierte und letzte Stufe) ] *Alle Welten border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="20%" Equipment Typ !width="30%" Stufe !width="30%" Relikte !width="20%" Erworbene Stückzahlen - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Faustwaffen 4. Stufe Caestus 27 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Spharai 125 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Dolche 4. Stufe Batardeau 59 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Mandau 238 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Schwerter 4. Stufe Caliburn 51 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Excalibur 147 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Großschwerter 4. Stufe Valhalla 23 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Ragnarok 45 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Äxte 4. Stufe Ogre-Killer 17 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Guttler 16 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Großäxte 4. Stufe Abaddonkiller 19 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Bravura 46 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Sensen 4. Stufe Bec de Faucon 65 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Apocalypse 141 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Lanzen 4. Stufe Gae Assail 17 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Gungnir 28 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Katana 4. Stufe Yoshimitsu 22 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Kikoku 219 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Großkatana 4. Stufe Totsukanotsurugi 71 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Amanomurakumo 93 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Keulen 4. Stufe Gullintani 16 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Mjollnir 29 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Kampfstöcke 4. Stufe Thyrus 4 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Claustrum 16 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Bögen 4. Stufe Futatokoroto 23 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Yoichinoyumi 59 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Schusswaffen 4. Stufe Ferdinand 9 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Vernichter 96 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Instrumente 4. Stufe Millennium-Horn 44 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Gjallar-Horn 205 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Schilde 4. Stufe Ancile 91 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe Aegis 366 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" rowspan="2" Gesamt 4. Stufe 558 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzte Stufe 1869 } Synthese-Fertigkeiten In diesem Abschnitt betrachten wir die diesjährigen Daten über Synthese-Fertigkeiten. Das letzte Mal wurden diese Daten im Zensus von 2005 ausgewertet. Wie sehr haben sich diese Fertigkeiten in den letzten drei Jahren möglicherweise verändert? Wir haben Statistiken über die Haupt-Synthese-Fertigkeiten zusammengestellt, die außerdem zeigen, wie viele Charaktere Fertigkeiten-Ränge eines Handwerkers oder darüber haben . Selbst wenn man gerade erst angefangen hat, eine Synthese-Fertigkeit zu erlernen, können diese Daten als eine Referenz benutzt werden, um herauszufinden, wie viele Leute sich mit der gleichen Synthese-Fertigkeit beschäftigen wie man selbst. Charaktere, deren Fertigkeiten sich überhaupt nicht verbessert haben, wurden jedoch nicht mit einbezogen. ;≪Vergleich der Verteilung von Fertigkeitsrängen≫ (*Alle Welten) ;≪Prozentsatz an Charakter-Rängen (Handwerker oder besser)≫ (*Alle Welten) Ausgehend von einem Gesamtüberblick der Statistiken können wir sehen, dass Fertigkeiten-Ränge für die meisten Synthese-Fertigkeiten angestiegen sind. Am leichtesten erkennt man dies, wenn man sich das Diagramm für den „Vergleich der Verteilung von Fertigkeitsrängen“ anschaut, besonders wenn man den Zuwachs an Charakteren in den Rängen besser als Gesellen und Handwerker beachtet. Unter diesen Fertigkeiten sind Kochen, Alchemie und Holzverarbeitung die drei populärsten. Der Grund für ihre Beliebtheit ist höchstwahrscheinlich, dass man sich dort relativ leicht verbessern kann. ;≪Fertigkeiten - Rang-Verteilung≫ (*Alle Welten) Auffällig bei der Fertigkeit „Angeln“ ist, dass ungefähr 50 % Amateure sind. Das liegt höchstwahrscheinlich daran, dass nur eine Angel und ein Köder zum Fischen benötigt werden und dass viele der Angler, die in diesen Statistiken aufgeführt sind, möglicherweise nur ein einziges Mal geangelt haben. Da Angeln eine unabhängige Fertigkeit ist, kann man, selbst wenn man in einer anderen Synthese-Fertigkeit 100 erreicht hat, trotzdem das Angeln auf 100 hochleveln. Dessen ungeachtet ist die Anzahl an Charakteren mit Handwerker-Rang oder besser seit dem letzten Zensus nicht angestiegen, möglicherweise weil es schwieriger ist, seine Fertigkeiten in höheren Rängen zu verbessern. Dass Holzverarbeitung einen besonders hohen Prozentsatz an Handwerkern aufweist, lässt darauf schließen, dass viele Charaktere sie als Neben-Fertigkeit ausüben. Im Gegensatz zum Angeln steigt der Prozentsatz an Handwerkern schrittweise an. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Prozentsatz an Veteranen inzwischen um das Siebenfache gestiegen ist, kann man sagen, dass Holzverarbeitung eine der einfacher zu erlernenden Fertigkeiten ist. Es gibt viele Holzverarbeitungsrezepte, in denen Holz benutzt wird. Bei der Holzgewinnung aus einem Holzklotz kann der Spieler eine Menge Material aus einem einzigen Klotz gewinnen, wenn er eine Synthese von hoher Qualität erfolgreich durchführt. Wenn ein Spieler zusätzliches Holz erhält, könnte das zur Verbesserung seiner Fertigkeit in der Holzverarbeitung beitragen. Nach der Goldschmiedekunst hat das Schmiedehandwerk den niedrigsten Prozentsatz an Charakteren mit Handwerker-Rang oder höher, was darauf schließen lässt, dass es eine schwer zu meisternde Fertigkeit ist. Wie auch immer – dafür, dass es so schwierig ist, seine Schmiede-Synthese-Fertigkeiten zu verbessern, verkaufen sich jedoch geschmiedete Items von hoher Qualität zu sehr hohen Preisen. Sollte es dir auch schwerfallen, deine Fertigkeiten zu verbessern, versucht es trotzdem weiter, und ihr könntet bald zu großem Reichtum gelangen! Obwohl die Anzahl der Charaktere mit Handwerker-Rang oder höher für Goldschmiedekunst seit dem letzten Zensus angestiegen ist, ist diese immer noch die niedrigste im Vergleich zu den anderen Synthese-Fertigkeiten. Goldschmiedekunst gilt immer noch als die am schwierigsten zu erlernende Fertigkeit. Schmieden und Goldschmiedekunst sind deshalb so schwer zu erlernen, weil es eine Menge an Rezepten mit teuren Materialien gibt. Im Gegensatz zur Holzbearbeitung ändert sich bei der Herstellung eines Barren (der Hauptbestandteil von Rezepten bei Schmieden und Goldschmiedekunst) nicht die Anzahl der hergestellten Items, egal ob die Synthese von hoher Qualität war oder nicht. Das gilt eigentlich für jede Synthese-Fertigkeit, daher sollte man anstatt mit teuren Items zu arbeiten, erst deren Preise in Auktionshäusern überprüfen und bei der Auswahl der Rezepte sorgfältig sein, um mit billigeren Rezepten Gil zu sparen. Lehrlinge und Handwerker machen circa 50% der Weber aus. Da die Lederherstellung und Knochenverarbeitung viele Rezepte haben, die Weben als Neben-Fertigkeit benötigen, kann man durchaus sagen, dass Weben eine wichtige Fertigkeit für Charaktere ist, die in die Herstellung von Rüstungen involviert sind. Andererseits jedoch sind Rezepte für den Gelehrten-Rang ziemlich teuer und seine Fertigkeit bis hoch zum Veteranen zu verbessern, ist ziemlich schwierig. Sobald seine Fertigkeit über 90 gelangt, benötigen viele Rezepte Schmieden und Lederherstellung als Neben-Fertigkeiten, und nur um einfach seine Fertigkeit zu verbessern, sind zahlreiche Investitionen nötig. Wie bei Holzverarbeitung gibt es einen hohen Prozentsatz an Handwerkern, und Lederherstellung scheint hier eine vielgenutzte Neben-Fertigkeit zu sein. Davon abgesehen, wenn man sich nur den Prozentsatz an Veteranen ansieht, wird man feststellen, dass Lederherstellung den zweithöchsten Prozentsatz an Veteranen unter allen Synthese-Fertigkeiten aufweist und eine der am einfachsten zu erlernenden Fertigkeiten ist. Nachdem ein Charakter zum Gelehrten aufgestiegen ist, gibt es viele Rezepte, die Weben oder Knochenverarbeitung als Neben-Fertigkeiten benötigen. In der Lederherstellung können Rezepte, die Schmieden als Neben-Fertigkeit voraussetzen, total vermieden werden, um seine Fertigkeiten zu verbessern. Ausserdem gibt es viele Rezepte auf hohem Niveau mit Materialien, die relativ einfach zu bekommen sind, und im Vergleich zu anderen Fertigkeiten ist es ziemlich einfach, die 100er Grenze zu erreichen. Da es gleich am Anfang viele Rezepte gibt, die Lederherstellung als Neben-Fertigkeit erfordern, ist es notwendig, ebenfalls seine Lederherstellung-Fertigkeit zu verbessern, um die Fertigkeit Knochenverarbeitung zu erlernen. Wie bei der Lederherstellung sind Materialien für Knochenverarbeitungsrezepte einfach zu bekommen, und wenige Rezepte erfordern eine Neben-Fertigkeit, sobald man zum Veteranen aufgestiegen ist. Dennoch hat Knochenverarbeitung den drittniedrigsten Prozentsatz an Charakteren mit Handwerker-Rang oder höher, und es ist ziemlich schwierig, seine Fertigkeiten vom Handwerker bis zum Gelehrten zu verbessern. Alchemie hat den zweithöchsten Prozentsatz an Charakteren mit Handwerker-Rang oder höher. Sobald die Spieler ihre Fertigkeiten bis zum Gesellen-Rang verbessert haben, können sie Items herstellen, die in „Burning Circles“ nützlich sind, z. B. Hi-Potions, oder Items die benutzt werden, um durch Monster-verseuchte Gebiete zu reisen, wie z. B. Prisma-Pulver und Öl der Stille. Ausserdem ist ein Anreiz der Alchemie, dass eine erfolgreiche Synthese von hoher Qualität den Spielern mehrere Items auf einmal verschafft. Mit Alchemie ist es möglich, Waffen oder Rüstung mit Spezialeffekten zu versehen oder seine Fertigkeiten durch Rezepte, die keine Neben-Fertigkeiten erfordern, zu verbessern. Kochen hat den höchsten Prozentsatz an Charakteren mit Handwerker-Rang und höher, da Nahrung als eine Gruppe der wichtigsten Items auf dem Schlachtfeld gelten. Es gibt außerdem viele Charaktere, die mit einer anderen Fertigkeit als ihrer Haupt-Fertigkeit weiterspielen, wobei sie Kochen als Neben-Fertigkeit beibehalten, nachdem sie diese bis zum Gesellen-Rang verbessert haben. Es gibt viele Kochrezepte, die acht Zutaten für eine einzige Synthese benötigen, aber da es so viele kostengünstige Rezepte gibt, lässt sich die Kochfertigkeit einfach und beständig verbessern. Außerdem kann man, da man keinerlei Neben-Fertigkeiten benötigt, alleine durch viel Praxis im Kochen zum Veteran aufsteigen. Chocobo-Aufzucht Wir haben uns die verschiedenfarbigen Chocobos angeschaut, die Vana’diels Abenteurer aufgezogen haben, und sind zu folgenden Ergebnissen gekommen. Im Moment lassen die gelben Chocobos keine Konkurrenz um die Führung zu. Danach folgen die schwarzen, blauen, roten und am Ende die grünen Chocobos. Wenn ein Chocobo aus dem Ei schlüpft, fällt den meisten Leuten auf, dass Gelb die übliche Farbe der Chocobos ist – das wird auch durch unsere Erhebung belegt. Wie unzweifelhaft bekannt, können Chocobo-Eier als Belohnung für einen Auftrag oder die Leistung auf dem Schlachtfeld erlangt, von Dhabi in den Ru'Lude-Gärten gekauft oder von anderen Abenteurern erhalten werden. Es gibt keinen Weg herauszufinden, welche Farbe ein Chocobo haben wird, wenn er schlüpft, aber die Daten unserer Erhebung geben Auskunft über die Häufigkeit jeder Farbe. Und heutzutage, da der Chocobo-Aufzucht mehr Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung stehen und es mehr und mehr Choco-Karten für farbige Chocobos gibt, könnten die Farbanteile im Zensus des nächsten Jahres ganz anders aussehen. Heimatpunkte Auch dieses Jahr haben wir wieder untersucht, wo alle Charakter ihre Heimatpunkte haben, und kamen zu interessanten Ergebnissen. Wie letztes Jahr dargelegt, sind die bedeutendsten Heimatpunkte die in den Startnationen San d'Oria, Bastok und Windurst, wobei sich Aht Urhgan-Weißtor auf Platz 3 platzieren konnte und Unter-Jeuno es nicht mehr in die Top 10 geschafft hat. Es gibt einige Erklärungsversuche für die Platzierungen, wenn man die Umstände der Orte wie etwa die Verkehrsverbindungen zwischen den drei Startnationen un dem Imperium von Aht Urhgan und zwischen Jeuno und Aht Urhgan berücksichtigt. Andere Faktoren sind die Möglichkeit der Teleportation zu Außenposten und die Nähe zur Passage zur Welt der Vergangenheit (die in der Erweiterung „Die Flügel der Göttin“ hinzugefügt wurde), die von allen Arealen der drei Nationen aus erreicht werden kann. Es wird interessant sein zu sehen, wie sich die kürzlich eingeführten Weißmagie-Sprüche „Retrowarp“, „Retroport-Jug ®“, „Retroport-Pash ®“ und „Retroport-Meri ®“ auf die Platzierungen auswirken werden. [ Verteilung der Heimatpunkte ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="20%" Rang !width="40%" Zone !width="40%" Veränderung ( ) Platzierung 2007 - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 1 Windurst-Wälder ↑(4) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 2 Bastok-Markt ↑(2) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 3 Aht Urhgan-Weißtor ↓(1) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 4 Süd-San d'Oria ↓(2) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 5 Nord-San d'Oria ↑(6) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 6 Bastok-Minen ↓(5) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 7 San d'Oria-Hafen → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 8 Bastok-Hafen ↑(Keine Angaben) - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 9 Windurst-Weiher → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" 10 Windurst-Hafen → - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" } Erweiterungspakete Mit der Veröffentlichung der Erweiterung „Die Flügel der Göttin“ hat sich die Welt von Vana'diel noch weiter ausgedehnt als je zuvor. Der folgende Abschnitt konzentriert sich auf den Fortschritt in Missionen in jeder der Erweiterungen anhand von Daten, die nur von Charakteren stammen, die Missionsangebote akzeptiert haben. Beginnen wir mit Missionen von Rise of the Zilart. Wie im letzten Jahr haben viele Charaktere Angebote für die letzten Missionen nach „Erzengel“ erhalten, am Ende insgesamt etwa 80 % der Spieler. Ein anderer bemerkenswerter Punkt ist dass der Anteil an Charakteren, die ein Angebot für „Der letzte Vers“ akzeptiert haben, seit dem letzten Jahr um ungefähr 5 % angestiegen ist. Das ist eine Ehre, die nur diejenigen genießen können, die alle Missionen in Rise of the Zilart und Chains of Promathia und ausserdem verschiedene Aufträge geschafft haben. „Der letzte Vers“ zu bewältigen, ist allerdings nicht so einfach. Wie dem auch sei, dieser prozentuale Anstieg könnte auch daher rühren, dass die Missionen von Chains of Promathia einfacher gemacht wurden und Erfahrungspunkte nicht mehr verloren gehen, wenn ein Charakter auf dem Schlachtfeld k.o. geht. [ „Rise of the Zilart“-Missionen ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="50%" Missionsname !width="50%" Anteil der Spieler - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Willkommen in Norg 1.33% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Kazhams Anführerin 3.66% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Der Tempel von Uggalepih 8.82% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Pilgerreise zum Grabstein 4.32% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Durch die Treibsand-Höhlen 1.41% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Die Orakelkammer 0.01% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Rückkehr zum Delkfutts-Turm 0.80% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Ro'Maeve 0.12% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Der Tempel der Verwüstung 0.07% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Die Halle der Götter 0.01% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Die Mithra und der Kristall 1.17% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Das Tor der Götter 0.02% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Erzengel 23.38% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Der versiegelte Schrein 11.68% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Der Himmels-Nexus 7.86% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Erwachen 19.79% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Der letzte Vers 15.55% } Als Nächstes betrachten wir die Fortschrittsdaten für die Chains of Promathia Missionen. Angesichts dieser Daten kann man sagen, dass die Missionsfortschritte ziemlich gut vorangehen, ähnlich wie auch bei Rise of the Zilart. Da die Zahl der Charaktere, die Missionsangebote für „Das Nichts blutet“ akzeptiert haben, seit dem letzten Jahr nur um 3 % angestiegen sind, könnte man nun meinen, dass dieser Missionsfortschritt ein bisschen langsamer als bei Rise of the Zilart vorangeht, aber in Wirklichkeit ist die Zahl der Spieler, die Missionen von Chains of Promathia akzeptiert haben, um 1,5-mal höher als die Spieler, die Missionen von Rise of the Zilart gespielt haben. Diese Abweichung ist genau genommen ziemlich gering. Aufgrund der riesigen Anzahl an Arealen mit Levelbeschränkungen und der besonderen Sorgfalt, die benötigt wird, um Items zu erhalten, welche den Gesamtschwierigkeitsgrad herabsetzen, ist es in diesem Erweiterungspaket ziemlich schwer, Gruppenmitglieder zu finden. Wie dem auch sei, wenn man die derzeitige Situation betrachtet, kann man sagen, dass das Schwierigkeitslevel gesenkt wurde und jetzt sehr nützliche Schlachtfeld-Items in den Auktionshäusern zu finden sind. Da Spieler, die bereits erfolgreich eine Missionsschlacht durchkämpft haben, zusätzliche Erfahrungspunkte sammeln können, wenn sie diese erneut durchspielen, hat dies viele Spieler dazu ermutigt, miteinander zu kooperieren, da es so leichter wird, Chains of Promathia durchzuspielen. [ „Chains of Promathia“-Missionen ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="50%" Missionsname !width="50%" Anteil der Spieler - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Flammen der Antike 47.64% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Die Insel der vergessenen Heiligen 6.64% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Ein vergänglicher Traum 5.19% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Die Wiegen verlorener Kinder 6.47% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Die Heimkehr 5.35% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Echos der Zeit 0.28% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Im Lichte des Kristalls 1.09% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Das Nichts blutet 27.34% } Als Nächstes kommen wir zu Treasures of Aht Urhgan, deren Abschlussmission am 28.August 2007 hinzugefügt wurde. Als der Zensus des voriges Jahres veröffentlicht wurde, war die neuste Mission „Luftschlösser“ mit einem Anteil von 11 % an Charakteren, die diese Mission erfolgreich durchgespielt haben. Laut den diesjährigen Daten beträgt der Anteil an Charakteren die die Abschlussmission „König der Söldner“ geschafft haben bereits mehr als 15 %. Betrachtet man die prozentualen Anteile für jede einzelne Mission, kann man erkennen, dass Missionen mit Schlachtfeldern höhere Werte aufweisen. [ „Treasures of Aht Urhgan“-Missionen ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="50%" Missionsname !width="50%" Anteil der Spieler - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Die unsterblichen Wächter 4.78% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Generaldirektorin Salaheem 22.67%% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Der goldene Ritter 7.19% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Die Beichte eines Königs 0.98% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Wind aus dem Osten 0.68% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Wind aus dem Westen 1.92% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Ein Söldnerleben 3.19% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Unterwasser-Patrouille 3.41% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Astralwellen 0.60% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Imperiale Tricks 0.82% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Die kaiserliche Puppenmeisterin 5.38% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Das verlorene Königreich 3.20% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Das Delphin-Wappen 0.20% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Die Black Coffin 4.67% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Freibeuter aus dem Jenseits 0.13% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Audienz bei Hofe 0.28% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Schaumkrone 0.88% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Nervennahrung 1.02% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Tumult zum Tee 3.53% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Finderlohn 0.05% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Waffenschieber 3.83% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Letzter Vorhang 0.06% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Wie Schwestern 0.14% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Mühlen des Schicksals 0.83% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Siegel der Schlange 0.31% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Verschollener Adel 1.59% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Die Tempel-Verbindung 0.06% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Mädchen und Puppen 2.69% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Alte Rechnungen 0.75% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Gefahr kommt und geht 0.92% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Dämmerung 0.03% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Luftschlösser 0.46% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Detektiv auf hoher See 2.04% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Das Erbe von Ephramad 0.99% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Scharfsinn eines Totgeweihten 0.10% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Auf dem Kriegspfad 0.02% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Alle Zeichen auf Krieg 0.37% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Alliiertes Allerlei 0.05% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Wahrheit 0.16% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Heiliger Speer 0.15% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Dunkle Pfade 1.35% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Die Ambition des Löwen 0.01% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Nashmeiras Appell 1.78% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Ragnarök 0.05% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Wildkatze und Gefolge 0.13% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Das große Finale 0.14% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" König der Söldner 15.41% } Machen wir nun weiter mit den Söldner-Ranglisten für Entsendung. Da Spieler bis hoch zum Leutnant befördert werden können, wenn sie ihre Söldner-Beurteilung verbessern und erfolgreich eine Rang-Bewertung durchlaufen, schlägt Leutnant den Gefreiten Erster Klasse um Haaresbreite mit 9.69 %. Da Spieler, die Oberleutnant werden wollen, alle Missionen von Treasures of Aht Urhgan und alle Entsendungsmissionen in jedem Gebiet gespielt haben müssen, ist deren Anteil ein bisschen geringer. [ Verteilung der Söldner-Ränge ] border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="50%" Söldnerrang !width="50%" Anteil der Spieler - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Gefreiter Zweiter (Abk.: 2.) Klasse 49.06% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Gefreiter Erster (Abk.: 1.) Klasse 9.62% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Untergefreiter 7.07% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Obergefreiter 4.44% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Hauptgefreiter 3.14% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Sergeant 3.03% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Obersergeant 2.77% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Feldwebel 2.42% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Oberfeldwebel 4.07% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Leutnant 9.69% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Oberleutnant 4.69% } Und schliesslich: erstmalig Daten zur Erweiterung „Die Flügel der Göttin“. Die folgenden Informationen könnten sich zwar ab diesem Jahr durch zukünftige Versions-Updates ziemlich drastisch ändern, aber wir präsentieren dennoch unsere Recherche-Ergebnisse zur Zugehörigkeitsaufteilung in Kampagnen und den Erwerb von Kampagnen-Medaillen. Schauen wir uns zuerst die Aufteilung der Zugehörigkeit an. Da alle Spieler in der Vergangenheit verpflichtet sind, in die „Altanas Bund“ einzutreten,und die Zugehörigkeit zur gleichen alliierten Nation in der heutigen Welt nicht erkannt wird, können die Spieler frei entscheiden, welcher Nation sie sich in der Vergangenheit verpflichten. Im Ergebnis ist der Anteil für jede der drei Nationen in etwa gleich, mit einem nur ein wenig geringeren Prozentanteil an Spielern die sich der „Armee der Republik Bastok“ angeschlossen haben. ;≪Kampagnen - Zugehörigkeitsverteilung≫ (*Alle Welten) Richten wir unser Augenmerk nun auf den Erwerb von Kampagnen-Medaillen. Das Beste an Kampagnen ist die Möglichkeit, dass Spieler mit ihrem Lieblingsjob teilnehmen können, so lange wie sie wollen. So können die Spieler Medaillen erwerben, indem sie aktiv an Kampagnen teilnehmen, sogar wenn sie dies nur für kurze Zeit tun.. Es gibt verschiedene Vorzüge durch den Erwerb dieser Medaillen, aber höchstwahrscheinlich die verlockende Aussicht auf Kampagnenoperationen, die durch Medaillen höherer Ränge verfügbar werden, und der Erhalt von Items, die gegen Kampagnenpunkte eingetauscht werden können, spornt so viele Spieler dazu an, immer bessere Medaillen zu kriegen. [ Erwerb von Kampagnen-Medaillen ] (*Alle Welten) ' border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="2" - style="background:#BEBEBE;" !width="50%" Medaillen !width="50%" Anteil der Spieler - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Bund-Kreuz 2. Klasse 28.41% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Bund-Kreuz 1. Klasse 11.62% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Bund-Kreuz in Gold 8.22% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Bund-Kreuz in Luminium 6.73% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Freiheitskreuz 2. Klasse 5.69% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Freiheitskreuz 1. Klasse 4.75% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Freiheitskreuz in Gold 4.01% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Freiheitskreuz in Luminium 3.58% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Großkreuz 2. Klasse 3.73% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Großkreuz 1. Klasse 3.36% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Großkreuz in Gold 3.48% - style="background:#e3e6ff" align="center" Großkreuz in Luminium 16.42% } Eure Stimmen Eines der wichtigsten Elemente unserer Community ist die Fähigkeit, auf die Bedürfnisse und Wünsche der Spieler einzugehen. Erstmalig in einem Zensus werfen wir einen Blick auf die Themen, die in GM-Rufen oder dem Team für besondere Aufgaben gemeldet wurden. ;【GM-Ruf】 Der GM-Ruf ist eine einfache und unmittelbare Methode, um jederzeit eure Anliegen zu äussern. Sehen wir uns einmal an, wie viele GM-Rufe zu welchen Tageszeiten gemacht werden. Die folgenden Daten beziehen sich auf alle GM Calls, die während einer ganzen Woche im April 2008 gemacht wurden. Die roten Felder zeigen, wann die meisten GM-Rufe gemacht wurden, die gelben Felder stehen für relativ ausgelastete Zeiten und die grünen Felder zeigen, wann die wenigsten GM-Rufe gemacht wurden. Diese Daten stimmen anscheinend perfekt mit den Zeiten überein, zu denen die meisten Spieler jeder Region eingeloggt sind, aber am Wochenende sind es tendenziell eher mehr gelbe Felder. Ausserdem sind unmittelbar nach Versions-Updates die meisten Felder gelb und manchmal ist sogar der halbe Tag rot gefärbt. ;≪GM-Rufe nach Region ≫**Zeitangaben jeweils in Ortszeit der jeweiligen Region. Schauen wir uns als nächstes die Inhalte der GM-Rufe an. Das Tortendiagramm weiter unten basiert auf den gleichen Daten, die für das Diagramm „GM-Rufe nach Region“ verwendet wurden. Einer der Hauptgründe für GM-Rufe sind “Tätigkeiten, welche die Balance des Spieles stören – sie machen circa 30% aller GM-Rufe aus. Viele der zahlreichen Beschwerden über Charaktere, die verdächtigt wurden, externe Programme Dritter zu benutzen, und die ebenfalls häufig gemeldeten „Bugs“, waren eine wichtige Informationsquelle für das Team für besondere Aufgaben und das Entwicklerteam von FINAL FANTASY XI. Das zweithäufigste Problem war „unangemessenes Verhalten”. Leider haben wir zahlreiche Beschwerden über Probleme erhalten, die innerhalb eines Gespräches der Beteiligten hätten geklärt werden sollten und darin resultiert, dass ein Charakter dem anderen durch einen Missbrauch das Spielsystems Schaden zufügt. Aufgrund dieser Meldungen und Gespräche haben wir es geschafft, dieses Problem einzudämmen. Wir haben außerdem vor, das Spielsystem und die GM-Richtlinien zu ändern, um diese Probleme einfacher bewältigen zu können. Ein weiterer häufiger Betreff sind „Meinungen/Anfragen” . Immer wieder werden GM-Rufe zu Hilfe-Themen gemacht oder Fragen zum Spielsystem gestellt. Zusätzlich zu den E-Mails, die wir von FINAL FANTASY XI-Benutzern erhalten, sind das die Hauptgründe für Versions-Updates und die Änderung der GM Regeln. ;≪Gründe für GM-Rufe ≫ '*Mehr Details zu diesem Diagramm findet ihr hier. ;【Das Team für besondere Aufgaben】 Nun kommen wir zu Statistiken über das Team für besondere Aufgaben. Seit ihrer Gründung im September 2006 hat die Special Task Force circa 7.000 Spieler pro Monat aufgrund von Verletzungen der Benutzervereinbarung gebannt und rund 13.330.000.000 Gil gesperrt. Der wichtigste Bestandteil unserer Aktivitäten sind dabei die Informationen, die wir von FINAL FANTASY XI-Benutzern erhalten. Werfen wir nun einmal einen Blick auf die Daten zum E-Mail-Formular seit seiner Einführung im Juni 2007 bis zum März 2008 sowie den Inhalt dieser Meldungen. Bis heute hat das Team für besondere Aufgaben insgesamt 66.882 E-Mails erhalten. Die Hauptgründe für diese Meldungen waren die Benutzung von Cheats und automatisch wiederholte Bewegungsabläufe. Die Mehrheit der sich automatisch bewegenden Charaktere fischten illegal an der Küste oder am Ufer. Weitere Hauptgründe waren als Jäger gemeldete Charaktere (*), die Benutzung von illegalen Tools/Software und die Benutzung von Synthese oder Auktionhäusern für RMT. Zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt glich das Verhalten dieser den Regeln zuwiderhandelnden Personen eher einem Amoklauf und war ziemlich verbreitet, aber inzwischen haben diese Aktivitäten deutlich abgenommen und sind so gut wie beseitigt. *Jäger: Charaktere die immer und immer wieder berüchtigte Monster töten, die Aufträge abschließen und Items erhalten, nur mit dem alleinigen Ziel Gil zu verdienen, welche sie an RMT-Gruppen weitergeben. ;≪Gründe für E-Mails an das TBA≫ Erwiesenermaßen sind die Stimmen der Spieler von FINAL FANTASY XI eine große Hilfe, um den „Gesundheitszustand“ der Communitys zu beurteilen, und unsere wertvollste Informationsquelle, um das Spiel zu verbessern. Aufgrund von Informationen, die von Spielern geschickt oder auf Community-Seiten geposted wurden, haben wir sowohl über das Ausmaß der sich über das ganze Internet ausbreitenden Bedrohung von unerlaubten Zugriffen als auch die Bedeutung dieses Problems für die Spieler von FINAL FANTASY XI erfahren. Als ein Resultat unserer Untersuchungen dieses Problems haben wir unsere Richtlinien im April 2008 aktualisiert, das Ausmaß an Unterstützung erweitert und die Dauer von der Anfrage bis zum Abschluss der Hilfeleistung stark verkürzt. Bei allen unseren Plänen und Richtlinien behalten wir stets die Stimmen der Spieler im Hinterkopf. Diese waren absolut unverzichtbar für jeden von uns im Entwicklungs- und Management-Team. *For details on unauthorized access, please click hier. Schlusswort Und, wie hat euch der Achte Zensus von Vana'diel gefallen? Damals im Jahre 2002, als wir den ersten Vana'diel Zensus begonnen haben, war die FINAL FANTASY XI-Community noch wie ein neugeborenes Kind. Aber mit den Jahren, nach zahllosen Versions-Updates und einigen Erweiterungspaketen, ist unsere Welt gewachsen, mit inzwischen über 500.000 Accounts auf unterschiedlichen Plattformen in vielen Ländern. Wir hoffen, dass euch der diesjährige Zensus genauso gefallen hat wie uns. Im letzten Jahr gab es so viele aufregende Events, wie z.B. das Fan Festival 2007 in Nordamerika, die Square Enix Party 2007 und das Osaka Altana Festival in Japan und natürlich die Games Convention in Deutschland. Auf jedem dieser Events konnten die Besucher andere FINAL FANTASY XI- Enthusiasten treffen, um ihre Begeisterung für dieses Spiel miteinander zu teilen. Eure Meinungen und Anfragen, die wir per E-Mail, Telefon und in Beiträgen auf den Community-Seiten erhalten haben, waren eine starke Motivation für unsere Entwicklungs- und Management-Teams, auch weiterhin an der Verbesserung der Welt Vana'diels zu arbeiten. Eure Stimme zählt auf jeden Fall! Und wir arbeiten hart für euch. Diese sechs langen Jahre, die ihr in Vana'diel verbracht habt, sind ein ähnlich langer Zeitraum wie das Aufwachsen eines Neugeborenen - von der Geburt bis zum 1.Schultag. Und genauso wächst und gedeiht auch beständig unsere Community, bis sie mit der Zeit langsam erwachsen werden wird. Ich frage mich, wie unsere Community sich wohl in Zukunft weiterentwickeln wird! Ich freue mich schon, euch alle in Vana'diel wiederzusehen... bis bald! 16. Mai 2008 Sage Sundi Global Online Producer Der Achte Zensus von Vana'diel (16.05.2008) }} __NOEDITSECTION__